Gazi Pathseeker
Gazi Pathseeker, also known as Gazi the Omniscient or Gazi of Reim, is a Half-Gazer, a Named Adventurer, and one of The Seven. The title ''the Omniscient ''is due to her Gazer heritage - her highly skilled eyes can perceive everything in her surroundings, as well as detect the names, classes and skills of others. Appearance Gazi has orange-brown skin,Chapter 2.22 K four-fingered hands and long black hair tied into dreadlocks.Chapter 1.29 She possesses five eyes—one huge central eye with four pupil-less smaller eyes surrounding it, and a mouth filled with sharp teeths. Aside from her many eyes, another notable feature she has on her face is her nose, or rather lack thereof. Her Blood has a bright orange-yellow color. She wears a segmented, dark orange-brown metal armor that looks vaguely like scales, which ripples and flexes as she moves, making it look more like a second skin than metal. Personality She is possessive of Flos and grows envious when anyone other than herself makes him happy. Background Gazi has been serving King Flos for a very long time, fighting with him as his sworn sword and leading his armies to victory. Gazi would often rode alone, scouting ahead and behind, safeguarding Flos' kingdom. With her eye and Skills, she slew every Scout that sought to the movement of their forces, and killed each Assassin or Spy that dared lurk within the borders. Thanks to her, other nations feared to commit their forces, because they had no clear image of Flos' forces. Some could use magic, but if they sent a person, that person would die within a fortnight. Gazi was feared for her ability to hunt down anyone and find their deepest secrets. When battle called, she would ambush the enemy, infiltrating the camp and killing a valuable soldier or stealing battle plans. Then she would slip away.Chapter 4.04 K When Flos entered his "slumber" she left in search for something that could awake his passions once more, becoming a Named Adventurer in the process. Chronology Powers and Abilities Her Gazer heritage allows her to cast spells instantly as soon as she looks at her target.Chapter 1.40 Her eye was her greatest weapon and defense; the gift of Gazers which Gazi had in turn honed and made even stronger than normal. While her four peripheral eyes could still see at great distance and even through objects at close range, they were nothing compared to her main eye. With her highly skilled eyes, she can also perceive everything in her surroundings, as well as detect the names, classes and skills of others. Classes/Levels: * Scout Lv. ?Chapter 4.00 K (around 41-65) Removed Class: * Slave Lv. ? Skills: Spells: * Charm (at will, just by looking at her targets) Chapter 1.40 * Featherfall Equipment * Huge greatsword Interlude-Flos Trivia * Her surname was revealed in Chapter 1.30. * Her Class is rumored to be over level 40.Chapter 1.30 * Although she is not the strongest amongst the Seven, she is the most feared. * Only people who are not Gazers call her Gazi. * Gazi didn't return to Flos for 6 years, that is until she had heard of him having "woken up." * Gazi is the weakest of the Seven, among the living and the dead, as she is the lowest in level and the least able.Chapter 4.06 KM * If one were to make a list of the top 100 adventurers in the world, her name would come up.Chapter 1.30 Gallery Gazi by CarolinaCM.jpg| CarolinaCM Gazi by vreemdear.png|vreemdear Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “What a curious human you are.” * (To Erin & Selys) “Many have reasons to leave war. I too was a soldier once. As I am sure many know. But I left my position to become an adventurer. It is only worth being a soldier if one has a cause to fight for, a leader to follow, and a reason not to die.” * (To Erin) “I did not wonder. But it was quite amusing to see your reaction when the child asked you the question.” * (To Pisces) “Greetings, Necromancer.” Volume 2 * (To Ryoka & Erin) “Greetings, Ryoka Griffin and Erin Solstice.” * (To Klbkch) “Demands are made of the strong to the weak, Klbkch of the Free Antinium. Not the other way around.” * (To Ryoka) “Now. What could you possibly say that would stop me here? I am curious.” * (To Erin & Ryoka) “Well done. Well done, the two of you. I should have been more careful.” * (To Erin) “Erin Solstice. One day, we shall meet again.” * (To Flos) “My lord. I have returned.” * (To Mars) “What a shame he must listen to children from another world for entertainment. It seems the novelty of your presence has worn off already, Mars.” * (To Flos) “Thank you, my King.” * (To Trey & Teresa) “To victory, children. Victory, and the glory of our King.” Volume 4 * (To Flos) “It is good you sit on your throne, my King. Else we would have had to kick you off the chair you sat on yesterday.” * (To Trey) “He asked. But I am free to disobey. And I will on this matter, and this alone.” * (To Trey) “I believe in it. But I do not like it. I am alone in that opinion. I think my King has forgotten that. And so did I, until I heard what you shouted.” * (To Trey) “I was born a slave. But my King found me when I was a child. He bought me and freed me within a year. Ever since then I have served him.” * (To Trey) “Because you and I think alike. Of my King’s trusted vassals, you and I understand one truth. And perhaps because I trust you.” Volume 5 * (To Mars) “Perhaps one made of gold. It would do me no worse than my current eye. And look better. Would you like to see what my eye looks like now? It has yet to recover.” * (To Trey) “He is beloved. It isn’t just his Skills—a King who truly cares for each of his subjects is a rare sight in any land.” Volume 6 * (To Trey) “You need to practice that spell. It’s always useful to know. I’ll toss you off the tower every morning until you can do it. Blindfolded. With your hands tied.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Half-Gazers Category:Chandrar Category:Reim Category:Adventurers Category:Named Adventurers Category:Seven Category:Scouts